


Reconstruction

by CycloneRachel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Post 1x06, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from Tumblr user padawanton: "You think that can stop me?"





	Reconstruction

Princess Entrapta usually loved explosions.

They were pretty to look at, for one, and when she typically saw them, they were happening to her own inventions- which people assumed would discourage her.

However, it only did the opposite. Scientific discoveries were never achieved without failures, after all, and she’d seen a lot of failures. Thus, whenever an explosion happened, she knew she would also eventually see a success. She could always do better.

She had to- people expected it of her.

Even when her robots got corrupted and nearly destroyed her castle, she could already see herself rebuilding, planning for new starts.

"You think that'll stop me?" she asked, standing in the ruins of her creations. Daring them to answer back.

Nothing did.

So, she put her mask back down over her face, and started over.

It would take a while, after all, and she had a lot to do.


End file.
